


Kid Apocalips

by Quineviere



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Transgender, apocalyptic explosions, twue wove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineviere/pseuds/Quineviere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin and Evan have had a mutual crush going on for a while now, but the impatient, demanding telepath has had just about enough of this sappy crush crap, so he decides to do something about it. They freak, basically. Also there's explosions. You should read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Apocalips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Orc for coming up with half of the plot that lead up to this porn. You're welcome to Orc for me writing it. ;3

Quentin was always a masochist. He loved getting tortured and beaten and getting pushed to his edge. The boy couldn't tell pain from pleasure, and as far as he was concerned, that was a damn good kink to have, especially when you're mutually crushing on Kid Apocalypse. 

Kid A's crush happened some time while they were in the Savage Lands. He saw the slim figure of the pale Quentin's shirtless confidence, how he wiped the sweat from his brow with a lanky arm and summoned a physical dagger with little to no psychic power derived. It kind of slapped him in the face, like, you're hot for him, Kid A, and he knew these feelings couldn't be generated from Quentin's mind. They were pure and honest, like holding hands or a chaste kiss. He was crushing on a guy who treated him like a dirty time-bomb, and he was crushing hard. 

Quentin's happened when he found out through the green, scaly, business-minded rumour mill that the guy he was getting very sappy thoughtwaves from was none other than Evan Sabahnur, Genesis, Kid Apocalypse. Q's crush came on more gradually, slowly building up inside him, undetected, until he found himself staring at the dark grove following his cheekbones like a metallic version of that actor, Blenderspurt Courtorder.

When they started school just a year ago, Evan was nothing but a child-like nuisance, and Quentin had watched him become a tall, dark, handsome man within that span of time. It was amazing what those with such potential could become. Evan was a set of scales--the right amount of care tended to one side or the other could make him tip, making him the greatest hero ever, or the worst villian since his direct ancestry. 

Their mutual crush ended on the night of Evan's first time. He heard a sly and smarmy voice from outside his dorm telling an awestruck Warren, to get lost, skippy, he had some work to do. 

Warren didn't exactly know why, but at that exact moment he saw Quentin, he thought eleven PM would be the perfect time for a Venti Latte. So he went about his business on acquiring the foamy caffiene-bomb. 

Without knocking, Q barged in on Evan. Having just yanked it to one of Wade's Playguy magazines, Evan was still a bit sticky when he greeted the abrubt guest. 

"Hi, Quentin," said Sabahnur, with a lack of enthusiasm. 

"I have a proposition, just for you," replied Quire, not beating around any bushes. His proposition included climbing onto the top bunk, where Evan slept, and inviting Evan to do the same. 

"I don't really think we should be having a sleepover, Quentin, I--" He was cut off by warm, chapped lips pushing forcefully on his. He moved his own lips, trying to fit into the crevices left by Quentin's, while a jolt of electric passion shot up his spine as Q's slender hands clasped the sides of his cold face, bringing them both down flat on the bed, where Evan lay over Quentin, feeling the force of a primal buck of the hips from the guy under him. 

"Shut up. Let's fuck." Quentin's wandering hands find Evan's broad shoulders, usually hidden by his baggy uniform, and his hands move down the taller's back, finally squeezing firmly on his rock-solid ass. Evan focuses on the kissing, sucking at Q's lips and biting and he's getting really into it and he could do this for the rest of his life--gentle, sweet kisses, and the soft flesh of a shirtless Q under him. 

But Quire has some other plans. He strips off his own underpants firsts, rubbing the newly naked skin lightly against Sabahnur's clothed junk, trying his boner, another thing rock solid. He snapped the elastic on his briefs, causing him to squeak lightly and mentally blow the lightbulbs in the room. It was dark now, and Quire's flat surface met with Sabahnur's large bulge grazing one another like a fender-bender, all the while desperately kissing each other as if tomorrow would never come. 

"Quentin, I don't think--" He was cut off by another sensual kiss, this time with Quentin introducing tongue. They played a game of back and forth, pushing and prodding and exploring with one another's tongues. Evan didn't want to quit kissing. It was such a wonderful feeling, having somebody in your mouth, on your mouth, around your mouth... maybe this would be his fall to villianhood, but he didn't care in the moment. He peppered playful, long smooches all around Quentin's brooding face as he atempted to insert Evan's dick into his own hole. Evan noticed, and pushed in without any lube to speak of. 

It was cold and sharp and probably making Q bleed internally, but it was sexy as hell. He moved around, getting comfortable with the cold, dead, dry feeling inside of him. Q nodded confidently, and Evan began thrusting in, slowly and earnestly, staring into Quentin's beautiful brown eyes. Quentin stared back, at the shimmering, sultry, blue irises and came in that moment, while Evan was still inside him, shoving gently. 

Evan stopped. "Did you..." He looked disappointed, turning the other way and staring at the recreation of the Sistine Chapel on the edges of his wall. 

"I did. I'm sorry, babe," Quentin stroked Evan's face in a very un-Quentin-like way, "I'll make it up to you." He smiled, and kissed Evan deeply, reigniting the fire they had kindled between them. Evan started pushing again, this time with a bit of fiestyness as he heaved in each time, making no exceptions for the minimal stretch of Q's vagina. Quentin inhaled deeply, wanting to come again from the painful pleasure. 

And then, the explosions started coming. There was one a mile away, then a half a mile, then a quarter mile, until they were on the Jean Grey School campus. 

Still deep inside Quentin, Evan rolled them both off the edge of the bed, taking the brunt of the fall. He rolled them under the bed, trying to finish himself off with a couple more thrusts as the explosions multiplied and got louder and louder. 

He came a hot, semen-like fluid into Quentin, and it burned. Quentin took this pain, again with masochistic glee, and watched as Evan tried to pull himself out from under the bed when the loudest boom of that night struck, right outside them, breaking the glass of the window and skewing a few pieces of drywall. Evan held Quentin close, whispering, oh shit, I'm so sorry, I knew this was going to happen, fuck me, fuck me. 

Q clung to Evan for dear life, watching the walls crumble around them as the Earth shook. He tried to comfort him, saying, "It's okay. It's okay," over and over again. He kissed him between each piece of mantra, transferring the emotions of comfort and, dare he say, love. It's funny how, when the world is breaking around you and your first time, you decide to feel feelings that you never thought you could feel. 

The bed collapsed on them, and Quentin was squished under a tense Evan, trying to hold off the large structure. The pain was unbearable. It was a good day to be a thrillseeker, and an even better day to be a masochist. 


End file.
